


There's more after the cameras are off part 2

by heartheOcean



Series: There’s more after the cameras are off [2]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, george in a compromising position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheOcean/pseuds/heartheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright i dont hate this one but yeah, part 2 last part. Read on tumblr<a href="http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/post/43565407547/theres-more-after-the-cameras-are-off-2">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	There's more after the cameras are off part 2

**Author's Note:**

> alright i dont hate this one but yeah, part 2 last part. Read on tumblr[here](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/post/43565407547/theres-more-after-the-cameras-are-off-2)

I couldn’t concentrate on the conversation that I was meant to be part of happening right in front of me. I could barely even focus on the faces of people, most I knew at least relatively well. A few members for our label that I had met a few times were gathered and currently deeply discussing “our next course of action” as they put it (though to me it sounded like we were about to rage war not to record some songs). Jaymi and JJ had already arrived when Josh and I turned up. Jaymi gave us this look as we entered but I avoided his gaze. I avoided just about everyone’s gaze with my hands folded above my crotch self-consciously. I already had Josh’s jacket to cover up my boner however just the thought that it was there whilst I was walking around in public was embarrassing enough; I didn’t want to admit it but I, I secretly enjoyed it, it was slightly arousing knowing that at any point I could be found out then who knows. I blushed harder, even more embarrassed that this excited me.

Josh guided me to our seats and I sat down quickly, only able to relax a little knowing that it was out of sight. Josh smiled knowingly at me before taking his seat. He apologised for our lateness which was met with disgruntled moans but the conversation quickly moved on. I sat with my eyes trained on the table, occasionally glancing up and nodding in agreement to things I wasn’t really sure about but seeing as the other boys were ok with it I guessed that it was probably fine. I tried not to think about it, that my large erection was pressing against my jeans, that how every little movement I made it brush against the soft cotton of my boxers, that when I stood up anyone around the table may notice it. By this point it was probably so blatantly obvious that I’d be surprised if they didn’t. All my efforts to not think about it were destroyed as it only made me think about it more. I remembered that I needed to keep it till the end of the meeting if I wanted Josh to help me release. I took some deep breaths and tried to relax. Just When I thought that I was ok, that I could just about bare it till the end of the meeting I felt a hand make its way down my thigh stopping at my knee before making its way back up. I gasped from the touch instantly regretting it as all eyes turned to face me. 

“Is there something wrong George?” One of the suits said confusion painted on his face. Shit. I panicked briefly before faking a few coughs to cover it up  
“Err no no I just, I had a something stuck in my throat” I said patting my chest. They brought the excuse and went back to their discussion. Once I was in. The clear I snapped my head to face josh who was clearly amused trying to hold back a laugh. I shot him a look which said ‘what are you doing?’ Which he replied by moving his hand from my leg to rest on top of the bulge in my pants. My eyes widened giving Josh a surprised look while I bit my lip to stop myself from making any more embarrassing sounds. I stared at him in disbelief as he began to rub my crotch quietly. I couldn’t believe what he was doing, right there, under the table.

I wanted to get angry and tell him to stop, get up and storm out of the room but most of all I wanted to moan and call out his name begging for more. It was shameful really but I couldn’t do any of those without causing a scene. I felt the material of my briefs and jeans rub against my stiff length rather rapidly now. Josh was no longer looking at me but had returned back to the discussion pretending to be paying attention. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to help calm myself it wasn’t working. Even though he wasn’t facing me and I was still clothed, Josh had and amazing way with his hands switching from fast rapid ribs to slow tentative feels, squeezing and groping every now and again, it was fucking amazing. It was slowly becoming the best hand job I’d ever had regardless if the fact the he wasn’t actually touching me directly.

Again I tried to ignore it. Tuning myself back into the talk and focus in on what was being said. The new single? Contract clauses… concert dates and… It wasn’t working nothing was sinking in. I kept picking up words and then not being able to make sense of the whole sentence. I inhaled deeply as Josh traces the outside of my cock through my jeans, out of the corner of my eye I could see an amused smile play on his face. The bastard. I turned my attention away from him trying again to focus when I tended up. A tight grip formed around my erection tugging it upwards violently. I moaned out loud, a low strangled sound that accidentally escaped from the confinements of my lips. Once again the attention was on my. 

“George, again is there a problem?” The said the same man as last time. I looked around to see everyone watching me; Jaymi was giving me a quizzical look while JJ just looked utterly lost, as usual. I cleared my throat before I spoke.  
“Errm could you please repeat that last part I didn’t quiet catch that?” I said attempting to keep my voice level. The man shot me distasteful before repeating his last sentence for my benefit even though I was still unable to listen. I sighed in relief when they all took their eyes of me.  
I looked back at Josh, defiantly enjoying this way too much. I pleaded with my eyes to him, I needed a release, and I needed him to give it to me. Not caring whether I could control myself if I did or how I would get out of the room with a very prominent Stain on my jeans. Unfortunately those weren’t to be any of my problems as Josh leaned over to whisper in my ear, as if knowing what I was thinking said  
“I know you’re desperate baby but remember that I said I wanted you to stay like that till the end of the meeting hmm? If you do I’ll give you a treat ok?” His words shook through my body. I wasn’t sure if I was aroused or annoyed. Either way I kept my mouth shut and obediently held myself together till the end of the meeting, calming myself down with my breathing. I could feel my checks flush and I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who noticed as every now and again someone round the table would give me a puzzled look but said nothing. I avoid eye contact and did my best to avoid talking and the whole time joshed hand stayed placed in between my legs fondling.  
The time ticked on but eventually the meeting came to an end. As soon as we were dismissed I got up and left, I bolted for the door without a backwards glance. I know that everyone was probably staring at me but I didn’t care anymore, if I stayed any longer I would have exploded. I headed straight back to my hotel room slamming the door shut behind me. I leant back in to the finally able to breath properly. Seconds after I had arrived there was a knock on the door.  
“Babe open up it’s just me” josh’s muffled voice sounded through the wood. I quickly turned and round and opened the door letting him in.  
“You ran out of there fast, don’t worry I told then you weren’t feeling well,” he said closing the door and turing to face me. “But you did good today Georgey, would you like me to give you your reward now?” His arms were wrapping themselves around my waist and pulling me in. “Though you looked like you were enjoying it in there a little George, do you like that? Knowing that people might be able to see your hard cock? Does it excite you?” He whispered into my ears humming slightly into my skin making it tingle and my cock twitch.

A part of me wanted to push him away and tell him that this was ridiculous and what he did in there was not cool. But it was too late now because he just may be, right so I didn’t; instead I threw my arms round his neck begging him to touch me, desperate for the feel of his warm fingers on me. Josh immediately pinned me against the wall forcing his lips on to mine. I kissed him back pulling him closer to me in desperation.  
“Looks like we’re back were we started,” he chuckled pulling away a little. I smiled pulling him in again, we kissed like that for a while, forceful and passionate. He slid down my body till he was kneeling in front of me, face buried in my groin, I hummed pleased as he played with my played with the waistband of my jeans and using his fingers to trace the bulge.  
“Urgh Josh I need it now, please Josh,” I pleaded. Moaned happily as he undid my jeans and pulled them down to my ankles along with my underwear releasing my rock hard cock. He grabbed the base just holding it for a moment before beginning to stroke it, slowly at first before picking up the pace. I whimpered, finally getting the contacted I so desperately craved. I bucked my hips in to his hands feeling completely in need of Josh.  
I closed my eyes resting on the wall behind me focusing on the pleasure I was receiving. I suddenly felt his tongue glide its way along my length from base and the warmth if Josh’s breathe at my head. It took all my will power to hold myself back and not come right then. Instead I moaned loudly while looking down at him to see his mouth open and engulf the head of my cock and work its way down. I’ve had blowjobs before and I’ve had many from Josh in the past but that right there felt amazing, like shit, something about his change of pace and hot tongue exploring every inch of me and probably all the earlier feelings of embarrassment, excitement and waiting coming in to play. I was putty in his hands, just able to hold myself up as he sucked on my hard as if he was trying to pull the come out of me.  
“Ahh fuck Josh I can’t.., I’m going to come soon” I cried felling my knees buckle as I grabbed on to his hair to help me stay up. He moaned pleasingly around me, the sound heavy around my dick causing me too come hard in his mouth. I shot my load to the back of his mouth and down his throat, he swallowed all of it even licking up any excess that he’d missed.

I slumped against the wall pushing my head back with my eyes closed. I could hear Josh get up and his arms gripped round me holding me up while he lifted my trousers off the ground and secured them back on my body.  
“Was that good baby?” As if he had to ask.  
“Yes.”  
“Good,” he chuckled “I’ll carry you to bed and then we can cuddle right?” His was already helping me up and lifting me by the waist to take me back to the bedroom without giving me time to respond. I hummed and agreement anyway for the sake of it.  
“Josh one more thing,” I said tiredly as we reached the bedroom, “let’s not try that in a meeting again please.” Because though it was a little fun I didn’t think I would be able to handle it again. He laughed as we both lay down on the bed but didn’t reply, I wasn’t really sure what that meant but I was too exhausted to care, leaning in to his chest I relaxed knowing that either way this would all still be fun and I would always feel safe in Josh’s arms.


End file.
